


That's What He Wants

by TooTall2Stand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTall2Stand/pseuds/TooTall2Stand
Summary: There is a particular something that Dean is working towards, and he won't stop till he gets it.





	That's What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and to the point. It's also something I found stashed away in an old folder. All mistakes are my own.

             

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

                  There was something visceral in Dean’s eyes; something dark and savage that bled through every snarling snap of his hips as he fucks his mate. Cas meets every thrust with a hiss, back arching, eyes wide and glowing a brilliant blue in the dark as he rides it through -- refusing to utter a sound. He knows what his alpha wants. But he wanted something first. So, he bites his bottom lip, locking every little sound behind tight lips. His Alpha will have to work just a little bit harder tonight to get it.

Dean growls dangerously, grazing sharp incisors against the tender apple of his Omega’s throat. Age old instinct freezes the Omega, which causes him to clench tightly around his Alpha in reflex. Dean chuckles triumphantly at the feel of it, teeth melting into wet tongue and rough lips against his throat. The bastard!  Cas shoves him back, shoves him down and holds him there as he rides, picking up the pace. Pleasure builds quickly, like fire at the base of his spine.

Then, he slows, rolling his hips in neat little circles that drive the Alpha crazy. Dean won’t stand for it! They were too far in for teasing now. He grabs the Omega’s ass and parts his cheeks, letting the Omega sink himself onto his lap completely and impale his prostate directly. It hurts, and Cas finally cries out, shouting his name. His body spasms on its own, pushing his muscles down until he’s clenched around a heavy knot. He comes all over his companion’s stomach, coating it slick and sticky white with sterile fluid.

Dean isn’t done with him yet, though. He pushes Cas back onto the mattress and hooks his arms under Cas’s knees as he presses his knot deeper, rocking back and forth till both men are gasping. He enjoys the helpless, half-formed pleas Cas stutters into the side of his pillow right before choking on his own orgasm and spilling hotly onto his navel. “ ** _Yeah_** ,” Dean thinks, right as he follows his Omega over the edge, **_“that’s what I like to hear_** ”

 


End file.
